Pure Sunset
by Althaea Amastacia
Summary: Summary: Kiyoshi is not your average boy he is a Saishi or in other words priest. He has been training since he was five and knew of demons since then. The temple he trained at in his off time told him of a prophecy that focused around him. On his 15th birthday, that prophecy comes true and the journey begins. Tags Male Kagome OC


Disclaimer: I don't own anything everything Inuyasha goes to Rumiko Takahashi. Only thing I own is my OC. This does have Yaoi and does have Mpreg. This will be Omegaverse. This is rated M for Cursing and other Adult stuff if not mature enough to hand adult content then don't bother reading

Summary: Kiyoshi is not your average boy he is a Saishi or in other words priest. He has been training since he was five and knew of demons since then. The temple he trained at in his off time told him of a prophecy that focused around him. On his 15th birthday, that prophecy comes true and the journey begins.

**_Prologue_**

As Kiyoshi was heading to the front gate of his family's house, he heard a voice calling out to him from the well house. He was on his way to the Tokyo University for an Interview, as he had the day off school today. He stopped by the well house where he heard the call for help. He figured it was the family's cat Buyo, so he went inside and started looking around for it. While he was looking for the stupid cat, he felt something coming up behind him, so he clutched his bag tightly and was about to attack when he heard his little sister, Sōta, asking "do you hear that?" There were scratching noises coming from the well. Kiyoshi relaxed his shoulders and nodded "Yeah, I heard something calling for help. Let's hurry up and find whatever called and get the fuck out of here because I do not want to find out what's inside that well." He said, not telling her he felt a demon in the well.

After searching for a while, Sōta sat down and said: "there's nothing here!" Kiyoshi nodded and now knew it was the demon who is calling for help. "Sōta, why don't you go to school, I'll close the well house and seal everything up." He said. Sōta got up from where she had sat down and headed past the well, Kiyoshi following her. Just as he got past the well, it busted open and a centipede demon burst out grabbing Kiyoshi down the well with him "My power returns to me. Where is the jewel boy?" The demon demanded. Kiyoshi pulled his dagger out of his bag. He felt lucky since he decided to carry a dagger on him as well as have a bag for survival in case something happens, especially today, since he felt like the prophecy, which the Monks and Saishi talked about, will happen. "Jewel?! What jewel? I have no jewel!" He yelled as he thrust his dagger into the demon gut. Unfortunately, it was too late. The demon has already dragged him into the well with him. However, they were separated as the dagger cut off the arm that was holding him thanks to its purification powers.

When he got to the bottom of the well, he stood up and looked down at his dagger "Well, I finally made good use of you but seriously, couldn't you do better." He said to it as he picked it up. He put the dagger back in his bag and started climbing up the well. As he got closer, he noticed that the sky looked different. '_Definitely not in my time anymore. The prophecy has come true and I'm gonna kill whoever made it.' He_ thought as he climbed out of the well.

He looked around "Seriously!! Whoever made the prophecy will die by my hands slowly and very painfully! I mean, come on! Who the hell came up with _'one who is the reincarnation of two Miko and an ancient witch, born of a demon will travel to the past, to right a wrong made by the first Miko and kill a demon made from by love to the second miko. Find the powers of a demon within, bring peace to demons and humans.'_ who the fuck comes up with these." He yelled.

As he was wandering around the forest, trying to, at least, pinpoint where he is, he came upon a half-demon. "Half Inu demon! Who is cruel enough to pin him to a tree?!" He exclaimed. As he went up to touch the ears of the Hanyou, someone attacked him by shooting arrows towards him. "Seriously what the fuck is with everyone attacking me today?! First a demon, now humans!!" he yelled. As he turned around to face whoever is attacking him, he hoped that, whatever village the attackers belonged to, they have a Miko, a Saishi or even a Monk he can talk to. And as luck had it, they did. Kaede came up to him, threw some salt and said. "Be gone demon." He spits the salt out "I'm not a fucking demon!! I'm a fucking Saishi!" he yelled.

"Ye be a Saishi young one?" She asked as he nodded she order the villagers to retreat. "Follow me young one," she said, leading him to her hut. He got up and followed her "You are a Miko Ma'am?" He asked. "Aye, I am!" she said. "Thou look like my sister, though she is gone fifty years." She said "but, she doesn't have Amethyst eyes." she said. He nodded softly "There is a prophecy about me.," he said "Unfortunately, I am the reincarnation of three people." he said.

"Thee be from a prophecy? May I hear it?" She asked. He nodded "_One who is the reincarnation of two Miko and an ancient witch, born of a demon will travel to the past, to right a wrong made by the first Miko and kill a demon made by love to the second miko. Find the powers of a demon within, bring peace to demons and humans._" He sighed, "I'm from the future and the prophecy came true so far." He said as she nodded "So thou be a witch as well?" She asked as he nodded she sighed. "Holy powers usually don't mix well with magic or demonic powers, but if thine meant to bring peace, then fate has decided thee are meant to be what thou shall be," she said.

He nodded as she spoke, "Do you know how to hunt?" She asked. He nodded softly "Yes, I do. Though, I don't make use of it anymore." He said to her. "May thee hunt us some dinner?" She asked. He nodded and got up "Yes, just need a bow." He said.

Kaede nodded and got up "Here child, use this." She said, giving him her bow. "Be careful in the forest." She added and he nodded. He left and headed to the forest.

An hour later, he came back with a few rabbits. "Here you go, ma'am, I got four rabbits. Will they be enough for us?" He asked. "Yes, they will." Kaede responded. Kiyoshi set the rabbits down and began to skin them while Kaede was watching him. When he was done, Kaede took the meat from him and put it in a stew. "Now, we wait for the stew to be ready." she said. Kiyoshi nodded softly sitting down after cleaning himself off.

After a few hours, the stew was done. Kaede handed him a bowl, as he began eating, he heard screams coming from outside. He sat his stew down and ran outside. He saw the centipede demon from earlier attacking. Kaede yelled, "We need to lead it away from the village and into the bone eater well."

"What well? Do you mean where the light is coming from in the forest?" Kiyoshi asked. "The jewel! Give me the jewel!" the demon demanded.

Kaede looked stunned "Jewel_? Does it mean the sacred jewel?"_ She wondered. "_How can he see what cannot be seen?"_ she wondered even more before getting on the horse and following.

As he got closer to the demon, he summoned a Shikigami and ordered it to attack it, then started leading it away from the village. "Catch me if you can!" He taunted it as he ran towards the forest.

While he was running, he was thrown off balance a few time, which slowed him down. The demon caught up to him after it destroyed his summons. The centipede held him by his throat before tearing the Shikon no Tama from his body, which made it fall.

The demon threw Kiyoshi away as it started looking for the jewel. He landed in front of the half-breed once again. "Mother fucker!" He exclaimed.

"Having trouble Kikyo?….You're not her!…. Is she cheating on me? I'll kill that bitch." The half-breed yelled. Kiyoshi just looked at him "I don't know this Kikyo person, but I assure you I never slept with her for I am a virgin." He said before throwing holy fire attack at the centipede demon hoping it would slow her down and prevent her from finding the jewel. "If you haven't slept with her, then why is her scent all over you?" He asked. "Probably, because I'm her reincarnation." He said

The attack did slow it down for a few seconds before the fire disappeared and the demon looked even more pissed off. It wrapped its tail around the tree and pinned him to the tree. He was against the half-breed struggling to breathe. "Can you pull the arrow out?" The half-breed asked

The villagers and Kaede finally arrived. "Don't do it boy! Inuyasha deceives you he want the jewel as well." Kaede said. "Oh, shut up! At least with me, he has a fighting chance with this thing! it with kill him!" Inuyasha said.

Kiyoshi thought for a moment as the tail squeezed harder. He reached up "just know this Inuyasha! I will fight and win against you if it come to that." He warned before pulling the arrow out.

Inuyasha broke free and sliced the demon into pieces. Kiyoshi immediately went to searching for the jewel. Once found, he pulled it out. "Can't believe it was inside my body." He said before realizing he was still bleeding, so he healed himself with his healing powers.

"Yes, now give it to me." Inuyasha ordered.

Kiyoshi looked at him the summoned the shikigami again and ordered it to attack the half demon.

"What The Fuck are these things?" Inuyasha yelled as he fought them.

Kiyoshi watched as Kaede prepared some bead and chanted something while putting them on Inuyasha. "Say the word of subjugation please!" she said.

"Down puppy" he said and Inuyasha fell to the ground making a crater. He dismissed the shikigami before heading towards Inuyasha. "That thing is powerful." He said in a praise as he poked him.

Inuyasha sat up and tried taking the beads off "what is this thing?" He asked.

"You are not strong enough to take them off demon." Kaede said.

"Well it's getting late! Might as well call it a night." Kiyoshi said.

Kaede nodded then lead them back to the village. Once there Kiyoshi was shown where he would be sleeping.

A/N: Beta by Erenxhunter007


End file.
